Just One Dance
by seastar529
Summary: All Marin, Rio to the school, wanted to do was go to the dance and maybe get that one cute guy to dance with her. Well that doesn't happen exactly as planned, good thing Vector, her brother, her fellow emperors, Yuma, Kite and Hart know exactly what to do to cheer her up. Unfortunately Marin is not going to another dance any time soon. Slight Vector/Marin if that's what you want.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal

**Warning: do not do what the Barian Emperors did in this story. Also, Vector is somewhat caring in this.**

**Do not flame, this is purely fun and written for entertainment.**

* * *

><p>Honestly she hated guys, they were all crumby little sleaze balls. And she of course had to find that out the hard way.<p>

"_This isn't fair!" Marin yelled as she followed her brother into the kitchen where all the other emperors, and Iris, were eating their lunches in relative peace. Relative meaning Vector was showing Iris how to annoy Dumon while Alito and Girag watched laughing. Mizael was reading a book on dragons, occasionally looking up to glare at anyone who made too loud of a noise. However as soon as Nasch and Marin came in they all set aside what they were doing, they could tell this was going to be so much more entertaining._

"_I just don't think you should go to the dance." Nasch sighed. "Why can't you stay home with the rest of us? We're having a game night and camping out in the living room again."_

"_Well I don't want to do that." Marin stomped her foot a little, it may have been childish but she missed a lot of this when she was in the hospital and wanted to make up for lost time. Besides the guy she sat next to in class, the cute and funny one, was going to be there and she did not want to be stuck in the middle of another war game where Nasch and Vector glared each other down and spend hours plotting the other's downfall. You know their downfall in the game. Groaning she plopped herself down on the kitchen table, despite Dumon's protest, and asked, "Is there any way I can go that doesn't involve sneaking out?"_

_Nasch hummed looking around the kitchen for an answer. Suddenly he smirked a little bit, "Yeah there is one way."_

"_What?" she questioned cautiously. She did not like the face he was making._

_He gestured to the other emperors, "Bring one of them with you." _

"_Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow._

"_Hey we never agreed to th-" Vector tried to protest but was silenced with a glare from their leader. _

_Marin glanced at her brother, so he thought that would make her back down? Well she could see why he thought that; Dumon was a nervous wreck and wouldn't want to go, Alito and Girag were too immature for her to even consider, and Mizael was more likely to say yes to a dragon than to her. Great. . ._

_Wait, there was one other emperor besides Nasch. And taking him surely make Nasch's skin crawl in anger. Oh this was just too good to pass up._

"_Fine brother." She huffed, "I choose Vector."_

"_What?" Nasch growled._

"_What?" Vector asked his face was priceless. Surprised and confused, eyes bulging out of their sockets and jaw dropped, it almost made her giggle._

"_What?" the other emperors echoed the sentiment._

"_Vector," Marin gave a cat-like grin, "Would you accompany me to the dance, so that my dearest brother doesn't have a heart attack._

_Vector's face seemed to read, 'I'm pretty sure me bringing you will give him the heart attack.' And that's when his face lit up in realization. His grin mirrored hers and he answered, "Of course."_

_Turning to her brother she winked before leaving the room._

Of course, at the dance everyone was staring as they walked in together. But then they went their separate ways; Vector to the snacks and drinks, Marin to her crush who waved her over.

"_What's up Rio?" Tyler greeted as she came to stand next to him. She slipped back into her human name and attitude almost immediately._

"_Nothing," She looked around the gym excitedly, "This is pretty nice."_

_Tyler looked at her weirdly, "Eh I guess."_

_Maybe she should can her excitement; it looked like it wasn't that welcomed. Maybe this wasn't his first dance and he wasn't as impressed? _

"_So." He started, jolting her out of her musings. "Why did you come with Ray Shadows?"_

"_Oh." She blushed a little, "My brother is protective, and he didn't want me to come alone."_

"_So you picked that shady guy?" Tyler was incredulous._

"_Ray happens to live with Ryoga and I." she shrugged. "Along with a few other friends."_

_Tyler made a face, "Shadows is really creepy. I don't know how you can live with someone like him, he messes up everything."_

_The Barian Empress had to remind herself that Ray's clumsiness was his cover and she couldn't just deny the claim outright. "He's just really bad when he's around so many other people. At home he's fine."_

_Tyler snorted, "If you say so." He grinned. "Hey did I ever tell you about the time I went library fishing and caught the elusive nerd?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

_Tyler pulled out his phone and showed her a picture. It was Dumon and he looked all roughed-up. His hair was messy, glasses askew, and clothes torn. His skin had bruises all over, but all of them where Dumon could hide them. "He was insulting us as we walked by trying to find something so we could do the history report last minute so we decided he would do it for us." He laughed loudly, "And when his friend came," He moved to the next picture where Mizael was in the same predicament, "We had some fun with him too."_

_She was practically shaking, 'How dare he.'_

_Tyler smirked, "Hey Monday we're going to have some fun with that lug Girag and his little pal Alito. Want to join in?"_

'_How dare he?' she felt her Barian powers just below the surface and it was really tempting to blast him to oblivion._

"_OH!" Tyler continued oblivious to Marin's anger, "Then we can get your roommate as well. Ray won't know what hit him!"_

_Marin barely knew what she was doing as she slammed her fist into his cheek as hard as her human body could. She barely heard everyone stop when she stood there and screamed at him, "They are all my friends! How dare you hurt them? How dare you MOCK them? They're better than you in every way so how dare you speak like that about them?"_

_The shocked look on his face twisted into an ugly snarl. He didn't look nice anymore, and when he spoke his voice was no longer kind._

"_Calm down, you little troll." He snarled. The name made her freeze where she stood, "You act like you're so much better than us? Well newsflash Rio, you're an ugly little eyesore and your friends are the same. No one in this school actually cares about you. They might have in the beginning but then we saw what you really were." Marin hadn't ever been arrogant, but she knew that others called her pretty in the beginning. Did they really say she was a troll behind her back? "Maybe we should do something about her boys."_

_She didn't have a second to think before something came splashing down, soaking her and her clothes. They had spilled the punch on her. She looked up at Tyler, death in her eyes. She would never cry in front of this little boy, or any of these kids. She was a ruler of Barian World, her soul hundreds of years old, and could destroy him in hundreds of ways in seconds if she battle-morphed._

"_You really shouldn't have done that." Marin growled taking a threatening step forward. Tyler and his crew, who had come over to give him a high five, stepped back looking incredibly scared. Another step and the same reaction. Unfortunately on the third step she hadn't seen some ice and stepped right on it. Now she had never believed the movies where such a small thing made a character trip and fall head first, but that was exactly what happened to her in that moment. She crashed to the floor with a loud thud, and could feel a twinge of pain in her foot. _

_Everyone was laughing at her. _

_Shooting Tyler a withering look she forced herself to go into tactical retreat._

"_Run little troll." She heard the boy chuckle, "Go and hide. Lick your wounds."_

Now she was in the girls locker room freshly showered, and in her gym clothes. Her other clothes were lying on the bench next to her drying. And for some inexplicable reason she had tears running from her eyes. Didn't she already pledge not to cry for some pathetic human and his tricks? Didn't the pain in her foot and ankle leave already? So why was she sitting her like a baby? She hasn't been a baby in hundreds of years so why was she acting like one.

"Are you okay little mouse?" Marin looked up to see Vector leaning against the wall of the locker room.

"Vector, last time I checked this was the girls locker room. So unless you've been lying to us and there are actually two females in our group you shouldn't be here." She paused for a second before adding, "Don't call me a little mouse. Unlike with that human, I can and will crush you."

Vector sighed before walking over and sitting down next to her, "Don't let that human get to you little mouse. If he can't see your beauty inside and out he does not deserve you."

"Aw Vector." Marin smiled a little at the blush he was sporting, "What website did you get that one off of?"

"Something along the lines of 'How to comfort a sad woman' or whatever." Vector stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Thought I should try it out, and it seemed to work." He looked at her concerned, "Are you alright?"

Marin rubbed one of the stray tears away, "Yeah. I just don't understand why I'm like this. I mean honestly I feel like such a girl right about now."

"Well that's understandable since you are a girl." Vector shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you Marin, the dude is a little fly I've wanted to squash for a while. You shouldn't listen to anything he says." Vector stood up, "Well let's go."

"Go?" Marin asked, "Go where?"

Vector chuckled a little, "Where else? Back into the dance." Before she could protest he carried on, "I mean you aren't going to give _him _of all people the last laugh right? Go right out there and laugh in his face, you're ok without his approval and he should know it." Vector snapped a few times and spoke in a squeaky girlish voice, "Work it girl, you're so much better without him."

Marin couldn't hold in the laughter that small statement brought out. She tilted her head back and let out a bellowing laugh so clear and pure that it would have made anyone out in that gym rethink what they thought of her. "I can't believe you just did that!"

Vector put his finger to his lips, "And no one has to know. Don't tell anyone."

Marin nodded in agreement, "Alright as long as you don't tell anyone I cried."

The orange haired male comically made his eyes bulge, "You were crying? Didn't notice." And that sealed the deal.

Vector led her back into the gym and for a second she thought she was dreaming. The other Barian Emperors, even Mizael and Dumon who were somewhat decent when it came to following rules, plus Yuma, Kite, and Hart were in there with water guns in hand and full water balloons strapped to their belts but she somehow doubted any of the things they carried were actually filled with water. Their faces were murderous and that was probably the reason all the kids in the gym were pressed up against the wall. All of the except Tyler who looked beaten, bruised, and soaked in various fluids.

"Oh my god." Marin said putting her hands to her mouth, "Are you guys insane?"

The group looked at each other before nodding and giving a chorus of, 'Yeah', 'Yup', 'Totally', 'Not my fault', 'Blame my brother', 'They deserved it', 'I'm feeling the flow', and her personal favorite, 'I was dared to do it.'

Marin looked at her brother, "Why?"

"Vector told us what happened, and why he wasn't there to help out. Apparently Tyler had guards for him, he was planning on doing what he was doing anyway even if your hadn't spoken out." Marin felt the same humiliation as before as her brother continued, "So we headed on over here, picked up some supplies, picked up some people, and gave him retribution."

Marin shook her head at them, "You guys are going to get in so much trouble."

"You're worth it sister." Nasch said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah!" Alito yelled, "Besides Nasch was bored because the only people who put up a fight in game night were gone. He beat us a million times!"

Marin grinned before her eyes landed on the two extra guns, "Hey Vector did you get to shoot at him?"

"Nope. I was trying to find you." He shrugged.

She threw him one of the extras, keeping the other for herself, "It's our turn."

The grinned at each other before turning and firing at the already soaking wet dude. It probably didn't have much effect on him in the long run but it was really fun to do it. There was only one thing missing from Marin's night. She went to the dance wanting to dance to a slow song with Tyler, now she just wanted to dance.

The DJ of the dance suddenly spoke over the loudspeaker, "Alright! Before the gym is to wet to dance I'll play the only slow song of the night! Miss Rio this is for you, pick your partner."

She turned to Vector, "We started this together, want to finish it?"

He bowed to her, "My lady." And held out his hand in a gentlemanly manner.

The music was sweet as the two Barian Lords danced in a circle. Out of the corner of her eye Marin saw her brother shoot a couple trying to get onto the dance floor. "This dance is Rio and her partner only."

"Are you happy little mouse?" Vector whispered to her. She almost corrected him about the little nickname but decided to leave the subject alone.

"Yeah." She sighed, "I am."

"Good." He suddenly picked her up and spun her around. If she had a dress or skirt on there might have been trouble. "Because your brother isn't letting you come to a dance ever again."

Marin laughed, "Yeah I figured."

* * *

><p>As soon as the slow song was over, and someone yelled they had found the teachers that were supposed to be chaperoning the dance, the group ran out of the school faster than anytime before.<p>

Orbital had transformed into a bus to hold all of the people, but the inside was more of a party bus. The seats lined the outer edge so that everyone was facing each other except Kite who was their get-away driver.

"So what did you guys do with the teachers?" Marin asked.

Dumon groaned as the others laughed loudly. Mizael answered, "Dumon led them into a room and locked them in."

"That works?" she asked skeptically.

"When you make up a story about a huge fight that all the teachers needed to come and stop, it does." Alito shrugged.

"I'm going to get suspended!" Dumon practically curled in on himself. "Or worse, expelled."

"Which one of you beat Tyler up?" Marin asked.

Nasch frowned a little, "We thought you did that."

Marin shook her head, "I only got one good punch in. It wasn't me." Her eyes strayed to Vector who was looking a little pleased with himself. Smiling she said, "Maybe someone else stood up for me just before you got there."

"Next week." She turned to her brother, "We're either doing movie night, game night, or something else that is _not_ going to a dance."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>The next Monday came around, but none of them were called down to the office and none of them were called to the police station during the weekend. That confused them, but they didn't press their luck.<p>

In the back of their minds they blamed Vector.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And finished. Remember kids, we do not bring water guns and balloons probably filled with different substances to a school dance to get back at someone. That only works in Anime and Fanfiction.<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
